This invention relates to nuclear fuel assemblies and it has particular relation to apparatus and processes for fabricating nuclear fuel assemblies which are pressurized.
In nuclear reactors it is the practice to employ a plurality of nuclear-fuel assemblies each comprising a tube containing nuclear fuel, the ends of the tube being sealed by plugs. Due to the pressure of the environment in which the assembly is located it is subject to high creep stresses and even to collapse.